


Curveball

by ashtonLC3



Series: Angsty Daredevil and His Best Friend Foggy [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonLC3/pseuds/ashtonLC3
Summary: Some people make mistakes and other people mistake there boyfriend for a mugger and knock them out.Even Daredevil has off days.





	Curveball

It wasn't the most busy of nights for the devil of Hell's Kitchen, quite calm in comparison. Daredevil roamed the rooftops, on the lookout for potential threats. He listened hard for sounds of distress. A rapid heartbeat was pounding hard matched with short inhalations. Daredevil climbed down to a nearby alley way, moving closer to the frightened individual. There was a second heartbeat, but it was slower, less erratic yet still fast and hard. One that is characteristic of someone who’s angry. 

The latter of the two raised his fist to take a swing but was interrupted by a swift kick in the lower back. The mugger missed his attacker and hit the brick wall instead. Daredevil punched who he thought was the same man again, knocking him out cold.

"Fuck this!" The mugger yelled running away down the street.

Daredevil let the mugger escape more concerned by who was laying unconscious beside him. He crouched down, laying a hand on the man's face. There was blood pouring out of his nose, it smelt familiar, too familiar. Combined with the strong scent of apple shampoo. His clothes smell strongly of the Thai food he had for dinner. His skin tangy, masked by a mild Cologne. He knew the combination well, since his first day of law school. It was Foggy. He had knocked Foggy out cold.

A tremor shook Daredevil to his core. A small sob escaped his lips and a tear fell down his cheek. He hurt the love of his life. This was HIS fault. He gently lifted Foggy from the cold ground and held him close to his chest. He ran as fast as he could back to his apartment. 

He placed Foggy on the lumpy sofa and held on to his hand tightly. He struggled for his cell which resided on the coffee table. With one hand he struggled to dial Claire’s number.

A sleep heavy voice answered. “Matt, are you injured? How bad is it?”

Matt struggled to hold back his remaining tears. “No its not me, I I.” The tears start pouring heavy again.

“Matt whose hurt? Why are you crying?” Claire’s voice grew with worry.

Matt snuffled loudly. “Foggy, I hurt Foggy.” He muttered out inbetween sobs.

“I'm on my way.” Claire answered hanging up.

Matt put his cell back on the table letting the tears fall freely. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Foggy.”

Ten minutes later Claire arrived with her first aid supplies. “Matt open up!” Claire called through the door. 

Matt slowly pulled away from his partner and shuffled over to unlock the door. “He's on the sofa.”

Claire’s eyes darted over to the sofa and took in the damage to Foggy’s body. “Doesn't look too bad.” Claire said quietly.

“He hasn't woken up yet.” Matt responded quietly.

“Now remind me again how you managed to knock your boyfriend out cold?” Claire asked casually checking Foggy for signs of a concussion.

“I accidentally hit him instead of the mugger.” Matt replied barely above a whisper.

“Having a little bit of an off day?” Claire muttered.

“That's an under statement.” Matt muttered with guilt.

Claire cleaned up the blood from Foggy’s nose and placed a butterfly strip over the bone. “No concussion but he does have a broken nose. He should wake up soon. “ 

“Thankyou.” Matt said earnestly.

“Your welcome.” Claire replied, letting herself out.

“Matt.” Foggy groaned.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Matt rasped out.

“Like I got punched in the face.” Foggy whined, sitting up slowly.

Matt’s voice court in his throat. “Uh here, some ice for your nose.” He passed Foggy the ice pack.

“Thanks, Buddy.” Foggy moaned in relief. 

Matt stood above Foggy awkwardly. “Matt.”

“Yeah, Foggy.” 

“Sit down.” 

Matt hesitated before slowly taking the seat opposite Foggy.

“Matt.”

“Yes, Foggy.”

“What are you doing?” Foggy inquired.

“Sitting.” Matt replied innocently.

“Yeah I noticed, why are you all the way over there?” Foggy replied.

“I just. I just thought that you wouldn't want me near you after what I did.” Matt explained nervously.

“Matty. Baby, come here.” Foggy opened his arms wide.

Matt fell into Foggy’s arms and held on tight. “I'm so sorry, Foggy.”

“I forgive you.” Foggy spoke comfortingly.

They sat there intangled for hours before Foggy broke the silence. “Why are you still wearing the mask?” 

A small smile appeared on Matt’s face. He pulled the mask off to reveal gorgeous hazel eyes. 

“Hey handsome.” Foggy said playfully, earning him a soft giggle.

“I love you, Foggy.” 

“I love you too, Matt.” Foggy kissed Matt slowly to the beat of his heart.


End file.
